Collaborative software may allow users to cooperatively build off an initial item or topic. The topic may continually evolve as additional users provide insight to the topic; however, the collaborative software may only be capable of displaying linear revisions of the topic. For example, a collaborative software system may provide users with an interface for creating and expanding articles on topics. The interface may provide users with the most recent version of the article, and may allow the users to post modifications to the most recent version of the article. However, in some instances there may be topics where there is not one clear answer to a given question. There may be competing, and equally valid, opinions to what the content of such an article should contain. The effectiveness of the collaborative environment may depend on the proper management of the users and the content in the collaborative environment.